Vi Elenviel
"Let your plans be dark and impenetrable as night, and when you move, fall like a thunderbolt." -Recently Deceased- History Vi was born to two Elven commoners in a small village outside the vastly diverse city of Haven. She lived in peace with her family for a short time before the war broke out. As skilled fighters, her parents were summoned to the front line. Thought to have perished in battle, Vi was left alone to be raised by the rest of the village go'ers who had remained. At a young age, Vi was drawn to commanding structure. She found solace in laws and respected the rules justly. As she grew, she trained herself to be as skilled of a fighter as her parents. She wanted to honor their sacrifices and please them beyond the grave. She swore an oath to herself that she would get revenge on the Orcs that had slaughtered her beloved family. Vi spent almost a decade studying the slayer arts, a class skilled with functions of both the rogue and ranger. She wanted to surprise her foes in battle and give them a short and unsuspecting death. While she became an exceptional slayer, Vi craved more power. She wanted something to give her an edge against the Orcs. Vi sought out the guidance of the shadow, a devil. She made a contract with the diabolic patron. She'd be granted certain gifts and in return her soul would be bound to the devil. The gifts she received were strange oddities, she sprouted fiendish horns and ominous devil markings. Her Hellbound corruption is still manifesting as she grasps onto the last of her soul. Currently, she is lurking in the shadows of Haven, waiting to strike down her sworn foes. Physical Appearance Vi has an extremely different appearance than the common Elf. While her athletic body type and height is easily compared to her Elven counterparts she has many defining characteristics. Vi's skin is a paisley pink shade, her soft whine colored cheeks bear otherworldly devil's marks beneath each vibrant violet eye. Her ears are bladed and extend outward nearly reaching her large ram-like horns that grow from her forehead. Her long sheen lilac hair is typically worn in a tight ponytail atop her head in a sleek fashion. She is clothed in a rather simple style, tightly pressed to her figure is a revealing black jumpsuit made of a soft black material. The jumpsuit is open chested that uncovers another devil's marking between her small breasts. She wears little to no jewelry besides the large silver bracelets that encase her wrists, much like a shackle. With her, she closely carries two finely sharpened Elven shortblades. Personality Vi is a merciless fighter that relies on shadows and stealth to take down her foes. She follows a strict personal code and carries out her duties in a swift manner. She has little appreciation for small talk and prefers to keep to herself. She has a difficult time trusting others, and in so can only depend on herself. * Quiet * Strict * Blunt * Independent * Mysterious * Arrogant Friends & Foes Friends * None Currently Foes * All Orcs Proof of Death Syn- The Elven woman was seeing red as she sat there clutching the lifeless body in her arms. She was placed in the city square, a once peaceful place. The shrieks of city go'ers echoed in her bladed ears but she continued to sit there, motionless. Tears welled in her eyes as her bloodied hand held the chest of the stiff innocent who's life she'd just taken. Earlier that day, Vi had been contracted to slay someone in Haven before nightfall. Although against her morals, the strong grip of a devil's patron that was on her soul was overwhelming. She was corrupted, bound to hell, forced to carry out the bidding of diabolical beings. She went through her day fairly unprovoked. The task she was given weighed heavy on her mind as she went through her daily routine. Disobeying a bound devil's agenda was nothing to take lightly, although she knew it would be difficult she had faith in her ability to rebel the clutches of evil. She wasn't going to kill this innocent man, she couldn't. It was a hot day, and the blinding sun was unforgiving as the fiendish woman had just returned from a long day of scouting, she'd followed a lead of nearby Orcs and was planning to strike on their encampment in the days to come. Unfortunately, Vi would never see their downfall. She had gone most of the day ignoring what she was supposed to do, but it still lurked eerily in the back of her mind. It wasn't until she saw him...that the monster inside her was born. With a quick slash her fiendish claws struck into the mans throat, a sea of red seeped from the fresh wound as he fell to the ground with a loud thud, screams began to ring out in the square. Vi licked the lifeblood from her fingertips as she completed her duty. It wasn't long before what she'd done set in, her body slumped to the ground as she loomed over the still warm corpse. Priest- ☀J-hara, a hero of renown who happened to be nearby, walks over to investigate. (After all he is an investigator.) He studies the scene before making any judgments about what happened, but it doesn't take him long to see what happened. He walks over, his abberant body glowing red, and sits next to the clawed woman. He looks at her, seeing the rage in her eyes masking the regret she feels. He places a hand on her. "what happened here?" Syn- Vi shook her shoulder loose of the stranger's grip. The words fell out of her mouth in a shakey and blunt tone. "Just do it." Her words were interrupted by a brief sob as her tears wet the cheeks of the corpse she had yet to let go of. "Kill me." Priest- The hand he places on your shoulder shakes lightly. The stars that were visable begin goin super nova as sparks fly from his skin. "I hope this sacrifice can prove your worthiness in the afterlife..." He pauses and looks at the sky. "I do not know you. What is your name?" He asks, he begins mumbling a few words as you answer, giving you enough time to say your name. "Lumen Chadali flagret" As you finish, his hand goes nova and a blast of radiant energy consumes you and everything around you, injuring J too. "We share the same pain," he says as he removes his hand, letting her body fall to the ground. He turns his attention to the rescently fallen corpse, and after a brief prayer restores it to life. "Go to your family, it wasn't your time." Category:PvP Active Category:Inactive